Home again time again chapter 1
home again time again chapter 1 (I don't own one piece) ()()()() It was horrible. The Straw Hat Pirate's were finely at Raftel. But it came at a dear price. The Straw Hat's were "dead". Luffy said the battle went very bad. The Marines sent every ship they could spare. But the Sunny was gone due to the Marine fleet. Tashigi had killed there sniper Usopp. Farnky was in a battle with Kuma but they both died. Nami was fighting 12 dozen marines but she died. Brook was destroyed by Borsalino. Zoro had finally defeated Miyhawk in a fare fight. However, he soon bleed to death. Chooper and Robin went down with the Sunny. Luffy just stood there crying his soul out. He then heard something. He looked under some ruble and saw that it was a necklace with a strange jewel in it. As soon as Luffy touched the jewel he was teleported to a strange place. He then heard a voice that said "Come". Luffy went to the voice and found a man in a black cloak. The man said "Hello my king". "Hey". Luffy said in a voice that held much sadness. The man then introduced himself, "My name is Kroog Kipper Keeper of One Piece". Luffy then started to cry as he screamed "There was no treasure with the necklace!" Kroog then led Luffy to a large room with piles of gold, silver, and jewel's of all shapes and size's. Luffy then went nut's yelling " Guy's we are rich, we are rich"! Then, however, Luffy realized that they were all dead. Luffy began to sob again. Kroog said " Luffy, how would you like to have a 2nd chance"? Luffy looked up with a confused look on his face. Kroog then explained that he was once a member of the Gold Rogers Pirate Group. "When he found Raftel he wanted to keep the knowledge safe about what he found. I willingly imprisoned myself in a magic crystal so that his successor might learn the way of the deity." Luffy was confused by what he meant. Kroog then said " That when Roger found Raftel he found the "god's of old" Luffy wanted to hear more. "The god's once had a huge council." Kroog continued, "Where the god's of every land would debate. But when the World Government attacked and the followers of eavey god were killed and then the god's with no followers sealed small portions of their power in small crystal shards." Luffy was starting to understand. "So Luffy" Kroog said. "I will send you back in time to find the shards and you get to see your crew again." Luffy remained silent for a few minutes before saying. "I will do it." Kroog then led him to a large training room. " You will need training before you go back in time. I will train you in swordsmanship." Luffy then said in a confused voice, " But Zoro is the swordsmen not me." Kroog shook his head and said "I am not talking about mastery just a enough to get by. Besides every king needs to know a little swordsmen ship". ()()()() Luffy had been training with Kroog for 3 years and finely learned how to fight with a sword. Kroog had even given him a shard which he said ()(flash back)() "Listen Luffy!" Kroog said "this is a god shard. It will give you a fallen god's power's and you will become a deity of that god." Luffy seemed to be confused. "The god shard will give you a small portion of the god's power depending on what the god had under their control". Luffy saw locgic in this. Kroog then told Luffy, "The god shard I am giving you is Nivelo a god of the sea". All Luffy has to do is say. "God of the shard give me your blessing!" Luffy held the shard and said the incantation and with that his deity training began. ()(flashback end)() Luffy was jumping off the wall. He was going back in time. "Don't worry guys." Luffy though to himself, "This time we will see our dreams to the end." "Ok Luffy," Kroog said, "The time room is all set, so remember, you will go back when you are 14 and train with Garb". With that he was sent to the past. Category:Home agien time agien Category:Fanfic